Muffet/In Battle
Muffet's attacks are themed on spiders, baked goods, and her pet. The battle takes place mostly in Purple Mode. Muffet may be spared by waiting or consuming a spider item. She does not fight if an item was bought at the Spider Bake Sale in Hotland and then used during the battle. Attacks A spider appears to the right between each turn, holding a sign that presents the density and type of attack that is imminent after the protagonist's turn. Soul modes Muffet changes the fight to Purple Mode on her first turn, which restricts the protagonist's SOUL to a few horizontal lines, or "strings," that one can move along or switch between to avoid attacks. Patterns : Note: All damages assume no armor and LV 1. * Her most frequent attack is sending spiders along single strings. This does 6 damage per hit. * She throws croissants along the lines that resemble boomerangs, returning the way they came after being thrown. * She throws donuts diagonally that bounce off the edge of the screen. This does 6 damage per hit. * She begins with one of her other attacks, then let her "pet" muffin-spider pull the strings down toward it while using a slower version of the spider attack at the same time. This attack happens three times in the battle as "breakfast," "lunch," and "dinner" special attacks. The spiders do 6 damage per hit, and the pet does 4 damage per hit. Strategy * Muffet offers to spare the protagonist after 17 turns. ** Using a Spider Donut or Spider Cider from the Ruins during her battle brings up the spare option after a short monologue. * If the protagonist purchases an item from the Spider Bake Sale in Hotland, Muffet refuses to fight and lets the protagonist pass. However, it is rather expensive (9999 G). * Muffet can be killed with a single hit using a Spider Donut or Spider Cider in front of her and then attacking when she offers to spare the protagonist. This is called a "betrayal kill". Mechanics * Bribing Muffet decreases the damage dealt by each hit by one. The amount paid increases every time used, however. ** Using Struggle 3 times permanently cuts the current cost to bribe her in half. This works only once, and the discount does not increase in proportion after a bribe. Quotes Neutral and True Pacifist Route Pre-Battle ; First time, after every time the game is re-opened * Ahuhuhuhu... * Did you hear what they just said? * They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through. * I heard that they hate spiders. * I heard that they love to stomp on them. * I heard that they like to tear their legs off. * I heard... * ... that they're awfully stingy with their money. * Ahuhuhuhu... You think your taste is too refined for our pastries, don't you, deary? Ahuhuhu... I disagree with that notion. I think your taste... Is exactly what this next batch needs! ; Refight without closing the game * I heard... * ...a certain stingy human hates spiders. Battle * Don't look so blue, my deary~ * ...I think purple is a better look on you! Ahuhuhu~ * Why so pale? You should be proud~ * Proud that you're going to make a delicious cake~ Ahuhuhu~ * Let you go? Don't be silly~ * Your SOUL is going to make every spider very happy~~ * Oh, how rude of me! I almost forgot to introduce you to my pet~ It's breakfast time, isn't it? Have fun, you two~ * The person who warned us about you... * Offered us a LOT of money for your SOUL. * They had such a sweet smile~ and... Ahuhuhu~ * It's strange, but I swore I saw them in the shadows... Changing shape...? * Oh, it's lunch time, isn't it? And I forgot to feed my pet~ * With that money, the spider clans can finally be reunited~ * You haven't heard? Spiders have been trapped in the RUINS for generations! * Even if they go under the door, Snowdin's fatal cold is impassable alone. * But with the money from your SOUL, we'll be able to rent them a heated limo~ * And with all of the leftovers...? We could have a nice vacation~ * Or even build a spider baseball field~ * But enough of that... It's time for dinner, isn't it? Ahuhuhu~ * You're still alive? Ahuhuhu~ * Oh, my pet~ Looks like it's time for dessert~ * Huh? A telegram from the spiders in the RUINS? * What? They're saying that they saw you, and... ** ... even if you are stingy, you never hurt a single spider! no item from the Ruins's Bake Sale was bought ** ...even if you hurt others, you never hurt a single spider! your LV is greater than 1 ** ... you helped donate to their cause! one item ** ... you were really passionate about spiders! bought two items ** ... you're a total spider fanatic! bought 3+ items ** ...that this is an error message!? the game cannot determine how many items you bought from the bake sale in the Ruins * Oh my, this has all been a big misunderstanding~ * I thought you were someone that hated spiders~ * The person who asked for that SOUL... * They must have meant a DIFFERENT human in a striped shirt~ * Sorry for all the trouble~ Ahuhuhu~ * I'll make it up to you~ * You can come back here any time... And, for no charge at all... * I'll wrap you up and let you play with my pet again! * Ahuhuhuhuhuhu~ Just kidding~ * I'll SPARE you now~ Post-Battle * Ahuhuhuhu... * That was fun! * See you again, dearie! Genocide Route Pre-Battle * Did you hear what she said? * They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through. * I heard that they hate spiders. * I heard that they love to stomp on them. * I heard that they like to tear their legs off. ** And even if they gave us money, bought a product from the Bake Sale at Hotland * I heard... * That they have some awful taste. * What a shame. * A human comes through and they aren't even fit to be eaten~ * Oh well! * Rotten ingredients can always be discarded~ Battle * Let you go? Don't be silly~ * You're scaring off all my customers! * The person who warned us about you... * Looked like a total nerd. * She was very adamant I run away with her~~ * Ahuhuhu~~ * She even left a route for me to escape from~ * She said she would block off the rest of Hotland after I followed her~ * Foolish nerd~ * A spider NEVER leaves her web~ * (Except to sell pastries~) * Ah, but I do feel a little regret over it now... * Yes, I should have wrapped her up when I had the chance~ * She looked like she would have made a juicy donut~~ * But enough of that... It's time for dinner, isn't it? Ahuhuhu~ * You're still alive? Ahuhuhu~ * Oh, my pet~ Looks like it's time for dessert~ * Huh? * A telegram from the spiders in the RUINS? * They say even if you are a hyper-violent murderer... * You never laid a single finger on a spider! ; ACTing after being spared * Ahuhuhu~ * What are you doing~ * It's time to go~ * Feeling comfortable trapped in that web? * Ahuhuhuhu~ * Well, I don't mind keeping you here~ * If you don't mind being gobbled up~ * Ahuhuhu~ * Just kidding, of course~ * ... * well... maybe ONE little nibble~ * No, no, it's time to go~ * ... ; Using the Spider Donut or Spider Cider * Huh? Where did you get that...? * Did you steal it? * Oh, my pet~ It's time to show them what we do with thieves~ * Huh? A telegram from the spiders in the Ruins? ; Buying a product from the Bake Sale at Hotland * Ahuhuhuhu... * Did you hear what they just said? * They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through. * I heard that they hate spiders. * I heard that they love to stomp on them. * I heard that they like to tear their legs off. * However... * ...that can't be true, can it? * Ahuhuhu... * You donated so much money to us. * All the spiders want you to know how thankful they are! * We're in your debt, dearie~ ; Flavor Text * If she invites you to her parlor, excuse yourself. Check * Muffet traps you! Encounter * All the spiders clap along to the music. Neutral * Muffet does a synchronized dance with the other spiders. Neutral * Muffet tidies up the web around you. Neutral * Muffet pours you a cup of spiders. Neutral * You're trapped in a strange purple web! Neutral * Smells like freshly baked cobwebs. Neutral * You struggle to escape the web. Muffet covers her mouth and giggles at you. Struggle * You struggle to escape the web. Muffet laughs and claps her hands. #2 * You struggle to escape the web. Muffet is so amused by your antics that she gives you a discount! #3 * You struggle to escape the web. Nothing happened. #4+ * You pay #G. Muffet reduces her ATTACK for this turn! an amount of G * Muffet is sparing you. Spareable * Muffet refuses your money. PAY #G de:Muffet/Im Kampf fr:‎Muffet/En Combat ja:Muffet/戦闘 pl:Muffet/W walce ru:Маффет/В бою zh:瑪菲特/戰鬥中